


Help Me Sleep

by killerweasel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Sleep

Title: Help Me Sleep  
Fandom: _Avengers_  
Characters: Tony/Loki  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Avengers_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Tony can't sleep.

 

Tony tosses and turns, trying to make himself comfortable. He's been plagued by nightmares for a week and sleep is just out of his reach. A change in the room's air pressure brings the ghost of a smile to Tony's lips.

The mattress dips lower under the weight of a second body. Loki's arm wraps around Tony's chest and his chin comes to rest on his shoulder. Lips brush against the shell of Tony's ear as Loki whispers words almost too low to make out. Tony's eyes flutter closed as his breathing matches Loki's. Moments later, he finally falls asleep.


End file.
